Unspoken
by Immortal.Lily
Summary: What if things werent exactly how they should have been? What if Hermione never became friends with the boys? What if Hermione was an outcast that most believed didnt belong in the school. Ridiculed and shunned by many, how would she handle this?


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, we do not claim ownership. Nor do we own the lyrics that appear in the chapter.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Where are you? I need you. Don't leave me here on my own. Speak to me, be near me. I can't survive unless I know you are with me._

_-Kelly Clarkson (Haunted)_

* * *

_Breaking News_

_May 3__rd__, 1991_

_Plane Crash Kills all aboard_

_Early this morning a passenger plane carrying 221 passengers crashed over the forest of Dean. As the remains are being searched all but one body has been found. The body of 10 year old Hermione Granger, who had been on board with her parents is unaccounted for. It is very possible that the she is still alive but authorities do not hold much hope for the child to be found.  
The reasoning for the crash is unknown._

* * *

The repugnant smell of something burning was the first thing she was aware of as her senses slowly came back to her. Gagging on the odor roused the girl from her semi-conscious state. A groan left her lips as a jolt of pain swept through her body as she tried to move. Confused, she brought her hand to head, 'What's going on. What happened?' Wincing she pulled her hand away and looked at it. It was covered in blood. Panicking she pulled herself up in to sitting position.

Slowly her eyes began to take in the scene; all she could see was smoke and fire. The last thing she remembered was arguing with her parents about staying with her grandmother over the summer. They didn't think she was old enough but she wanted to go. 'Where were they?' Taking in her surrounding she opened her mouth to call out for them. "Mum. Dad," but nothing came out. Gasping she clutch her throat, why couldn't she talk. As soon has her hands came in contact with the tender skin she grimaced in pain.

An explosion off in the distance momentarily distracted her from the pain. Standing up slowly she decided to look for her parents. 'They can't be far,' she thought to herself. As she started her search her body screamed in protest, she ached all over from multiple injuries.

She fought past the pain even though all she wanted to do was lay down and cry. She had to find her parents. Tears of worry filled her eyes. Why weren't they looking for her? She tried to yell for them again. "Mum! Dad!" but as before no sound came out. This was not good.

As she walked, the smell got stronger, her stomach churned and she fought the urge to plug her nose. Finally she reached the wreckage. She had been ejected a fair distance from the plane. Her eyes widen as she took in the remains. "No!" She screamed silently. The smell was awful and suddenly she realized what it was. Burning flesh, she could smell the people being burned, but all was quiet. They were dead, everyone. Her stomached heaved as the need to vomit became strong. Falling to her knees she emptied the contents of her stomach on the ground.

Tears began to rush down her cheeks; she choked on her silent sobs. Crawling toward the wreckage she found a body lying face down on the ground, it wasn't moving. Praying that it wasn't her mum or dad she flipped it over. A gurgling sound ripped from her throat as she tried to scream. To her horror the body was decapitated. Trembling she stood again and restarted her search. In her misery a sound reached her ears. "Hermione" it was so quiet she almost missed it. Again her named was called. Walking around the side of large piece of wreckage, she found her father lying there on the ground trapped. "Oh, dear god you're alright. I was so worried." He smiled at her even though he was in obvious pain.

"Daddy!" she tried to say but to no anvil. Falling to her knees she crawled toward him. Reaching her arm toward him, she froze noticing the air pressure changing. The smell of fuel was strong assaulting her senses. In one instance everything was engulfed in a blinding light and the all noise was gone. She felt her body thrown back, flames racing toward her. The heat was suffocating. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable pain, but she felt nothing. A transparent violet force had surrounded her, saving her from the flames. Where her father once lay was consumed in fire, he was no more. Her body went limp, she couldn't process what was happening and her mind shut down.

* * *

_"Hermione, you need to stop your whining. You are causing a scene" Her mother reprimanded in a firm but soft tone. _

_But she didn't want to listen. She wanted to go back to France and stay with her Grandmother. "Mum, please!" Her tone was slightly raised, causing the man in the aisle across from her to glance in their direction briefly._

_"Hermione, enough!" Her father cut in, his tone held no room for argument._

_Yet she still didn't give up. She clenched her fists. She hated that they treated her like a child. She was practically a teenager! The overhead lights began to flicker, drawing her attention upwards for a minute but she dismissed it. "This isn't fair! I'm not a baby anymore!"_

_"Hermione Jean Granger, enough!"_

_"No! It's not enough! I'm not a baby!"_

_Suddenly a groaning sound filled the plane and a sharp smell assaulted her senses. Something was wrong but no one seemed to notice it. The lights over her head began to flicker even more. Panic filled her eyes, "Mommy?"_

_"Hermione, please. Enough is enough."_

_"Mommy, please something is wrong."_

_Before her mother could answer, the plane began a steep descent. People around her started to scream in terror. The sounds of her parents' voices were drowned out by the other passenger's panicked cries. Within seconds pieces of the plane started to rip away. She watched at the man across from her was sucked from a hole in the side. "Daddy, I'm scared what's happening?" but it was too late a force pulled her from the plane as more of it was ripped apart._

_She started to scream in terror as she began to free fall, her body spinning out of control. Then in the next instance she slowed till she was almost floating a soft purple hued bubble surrounded her. Looking up she watched as the flaming plane disappeared in the trees, taking her parents with it. _

_Wreckage fell from the sky around her, confused she reached out to touch the bubble but her hand passed through it. While distracted she never saw the large piece of metal falling straight toward her. All she felt was a moment of intense pain as it hit her upper body then all went black as she lost conscious._

* * *

She jolted awake; the dream was so vivid like a memory. 'It was all my fault. I caused this, I killed everyone.' She stood up her body and mind numb; she walked off into the tree away from the still burning plane. "I'm so sorry." Her mouth moved but still no word emerged.

She wandered through the forest for hours, her short legs grew tired. She didn't know how much longer she could go on. When she came to an incline, the ground turned to stone. Looking up she found the mouth of a cave. Night had long since fallen. Shivering she walked into the cave and curled into a ball and fell asleep. Her small body shaking as she relived the plane crash in her nightmares.

The days blurred together and after a while she lost track of time altogether. She no longer knew how long she was lost. No one came looking for her and she was utterly alone. Living in the woods was hard but she learned to make do. Her powers steadily grew stronger. She was able to use them to hunt for food, to keep her warm, and protect herself. Her voice never returned.

* * *

August 21st

Dumbledore apparated into the forest of Dean, after arguing with the Minister for months about the growing power that had shown up on the underage registers, he was finally able to convince them to investigate.

A part of him already had a guessed as to who it was. The owls for this school year had already been sent out but one returned with the seal unbroken. The letter for Hermione Granger, the same little girl who was in a plane accident with her parents in May. He had an inkling that she was still alive.

Before long he entered the cave in which the magical signature was the strongest. What he saw next stopped him in his tracks. Sitting on the floor of the cave was a tiny little girl. Her brown hair was matted and untamed. Her clothes ripped. As if sensing his presence she lifted her head. Her brown eyes narrowing as she looked at him.

Taking another step closer he put a hand out trying to reassure her. "It's okay I'm here to help you my dear. Don't be afraid." Before he could step any closer, a jet of red light streaked toward him hitting him square in the chest. He stumbled backwards several steps. Astonished from the magnitude of her power, wandless at that, he had not wanted to do this but he could see no other way around it, "I'm sorry about this Hermione. It's for your own safety" As he spoke, he lifted his wand and shot a silent stunning spell at the small girl, who slumped forward.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: As we were brainstorming ideas for the third chapter of Loving the Beast this plotline came into our heads so we decided to see where it would go. We are still working on Loving the Beast.  
As always read and review  
~Immortal & Lulu**  
_  
_


End file.
